Batteries are commonly used in a wide variety of applications, for example as an energy buffer in hybrid vehicles and standalone applications. The disadvantage of batteries is their short life expectancy and the low power density. One cause of such problems is the chemical reaction which lies at the heart of their mode of operation. These characteristics reduce performance and payback time in industrial and automotive applications. Ultracapacitors are low voltage capacitors with a high capacity. Their energy density is the major difference with a normal capacitor. Compared to batteries the power density and life expectancy of ultracapacitors is greatly improved. Typical numbers for these characteristics are one million cycles and a power density of 5900 W/kg for a capacity of 3000 Farad. The higher power density creates an ideal situation for absorbing peak power. The peaks that occur when braking or accelerating a hybrid vehicle will result in a lower life time for a battery, but will be an ideal application for ultracapacitors. For the vehicle this will result in a lower fuel consumption. Combination with a long life expectancy gives a better solution compared to batteries in some applications.
Whether the ultracapacitors are used on an automotive application or in an industrial environment, they always need an appropriate enclosure.
U.S. 2007/0002518 A1 (Wilk et al.) is directed to an ultracapacitor high-energy storage pack suitable for high-voltage, high-power applications of electric and hybrid-electric vehicle propulsion systems, fixed site high-power load averaging, and high-power impulse requirements. The pack is housed in an aluminum box enclosure with a detachable access lid. The inside of the box has a thick anti corrosion, electrically insulating coating. The box has holes cut out for the mounting of cooling fans, air intakes, and electrical connections. Mounted to the interior of the box are aluminum guide support strips for three plastic crate support plates. The first two plastic crate plates structurally support and separate the ultracapacitors to provide space for cooling airflow along the direction of the plates. The third crate plate supports and positions the cans by the threaded end terminals that are bolted to the plate. Bus bars are fastened to the inside of the third crate plate to provide connections between adjacent rows of ultracapacitors. The cans, which are arranged in rows of three, are electrically and structurally connected together with threaded studs and bus bars.
FR 84 685 E (Applic Logiques de l'Electroni) is directed to matrix systems containing semiconductor diodes or rectifier matrixes comprising a variable number of rigid plates which are in parallel spaced relation on both sides, and removable devices permitting obtaining connections between selected points on said networks.
U.S. 2010/0134940 A1 (Nguyen et al.) is directed to an energy storage cell pack cradle assembly for holding multiple rows of energy storage cells oriented along a dominant axis of vibration. The cell pack cradle assembly includes a first cradle member including a plurality of energy storage cell body supporting structures including respective holes; a second cradle member including a plurality of energy storage cell body supporting structures including respective holes; and one or more fasteners connecting the first cradle member and the second cradle member together. The energy storage cell body supporting structures are configured to structurally support the energy storage cells, with the energy storage cells oriented along a dominant axis of vibration, by energy storage cell bodies of the energy storage cells with respective electrically conductive terminals extending through the respective holes without structural support of the electrically conductive terminals by the cradle members.
FR 2 492 577 A1 (Alsthom Atlantique) is directed to a resin coated dry 3-phase condenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,264 A (Anastopoulos) is directed to an improved electrolytic capacitor plug-in rack and support assemblies, wherein plural circuit couplings and compact physical mountings may be effectuated rapidly and effectively.